


Une nuit dont on se souviendra

by Chapaf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION : Après une nuit passée à boire avec Shepard, Garrus se réveille au lit avec une humaine. Qui est-elle et que s'est-il passé exactement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit dont on se souviendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Night to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539744) by [Mordinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordinette/pseuds/Mordinette). 



> Ca faisait un bail que j'avais cette traduction dans les cartons avec une flemme abyssale de me relire. Mais comme ma flemme d'écrire était encore pire aujourd'hui... Je ne vous parle même pas de bosser... Alors j'ai trouvé un compromis et la voici. 
> 
> Merci à son auteur pour m'avoir gentiment laissé faire, même si ça m'a pris des siècles depuis que lui ai demandé. 
> 
> Même avertissement que d'habitude : je ne suis pas bilingue, je fais juste ça pour le fun alors n'hésitez pas si quelque chose vous choque...  
> Bonne lecture.

 

Le soleil du matin, cruel et implacable, pointa entre les rideaux, réclamant son attention. Garrus ouvrit les yeux en poussant un grognement irrité. La pièce commença doucement à se dessiner dans son champ de vision et il se demanda où il pouvait bien être et comment il avait atterri là. Il semblerait qu’il soit dans une chambre d’hôtel avec ses meubles et sa décoration passe-partout qu’il avait déjà vue tant de fois.

Quand il releva la tête, celle-ci commença à pulser de douleur sous l’effet d’une formidable gueule de bois. Il se laissa retomber dans l’oreiller, se frottant le front avant de grogner et de se retourner, essayant de se rendormir un peu avant de se lever pour de bon afin de découvrir comment il était arrivé là.

 

Le puzzle se fit encore un peu plus complexe quand il découvrit une humaine dans le lit, allongée sur le côté, le visage tourné à l’opposé de lui. Son dos cambré était dénudé depuis l’épaule jusqu’à la couverture posée sur sa taille. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle était et de pourquoi il s’était retrouvé au lit avec une humaine ; il n’avait jamais été attiré par une femme qui ne soit pas de son espèce.

Il vérifia ce qu’il portait comme vêtements et découvrit qu’il était aussi nu que sa compagne. Son regard voyagea de ses cheveux à la hanche ronde qui se dessinait sous les draps avant de revenir à ladite chevelure. Elle lui rappelait quelqu’un. Il ne savait pas qui au juste.

 

Il se rapprocha pour se pencher au-dessus d’elle et voir son visage. Mais son corps lourd creusa le matelas et elle remua avant de se retourner. Il se figea et contempla la bouche ouverte les traits familiers de sa meilleure amie et Commandant. Shepard.

Il commençait à se rappeler des événements de la nuit précédente. Tandis que différentes scènes lui revenaient en mémoire, il essayait de les assembler en un tout cohérent. Mais c’était encore, au mieux, très flou.

 

Il y avait eu cette permission sur Oméga où lui et Shepard avaient fini en train de boire à l’Au-Delà. Ils avaient descendu un verre après l’autre, partageant les histoires de leurs prouesses au combat, se disputant tel ou tel tir, se taquinant, plaisantant, passant du bon temps.

Incapable de résister à la musique pulsant dans ses oreilles, Shepard avait fini par le traîner sur la piste de danse, ignorant ses vives protestations.

_Allez, Garrus. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable ! lui cria-t-elle plus fort que le son assourdissant, un sourire étalé d’une oreille à l’autre.

_Et pourquoi vous ne me montreriez pas d’abord de quoi vous êtes capable ? répondit-il en ronchonnant.

_Ok. Matez ça !

            Elle commença à bouger, pas vraiment en rythme, se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre en agitant les bras, la monstrueuse quantité d’alcool qu’elle avait consommé lui ôtant toute inhibition. Elle dansait encore plus mal que d’habitude.

_C’est pitoyable, se moqua-t-il avant d’essayer de faire mieux et d’échouer misérablement, à peine capable de tenir seul sur ses pieds.

 

            Elle explosa de rire avant de l’attraper par la nuque et de l’obliger à se pencher pour presser ses lèvres contre sa bouche, embrassant ses plaques et tentant de glisser sa langue à l’intérieur.

_Shepard, qu’est-ce que vous foutez !

Il s’écarta vivement de son étreinte et la repoussa.

_Allez, Garrus. J’ai des besoins aussi !

            Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille fine et la comprima étroitement tout en se blottissant contre lui.

_Je n’ai pas baisé depuis… au moins deux ans !

_Vous étiez morte pendant deux ans ! protesta-t-il.

_Exactement !

Elle lui sourit, éhontée.

            Il resta planté là pendant un moment, confus, avant de la repousser de nouveau.

_Shepard, vous êtes humaine.

_Et ?

            Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème.

_Je ne suis pas attiré par les humaines, ou aucune autre espèce. À part les Turiennes, bien sûr. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis juste pas intéressé.

_Peu importe, je m’en fous, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Allons nous envoyer en l’air.

_Shepard ! gronda-t-il, exaspéré.

_Ok, bien ! Allons-nous-en d’ici et trouvons un autre endroit pour boire quelques autres verres.

            Il fallait au moins qu’elle s’amuse un peu cette nuit !

_Ça je peux le faire, dit-il en souriant, espérant qu’elle oublie tout de cette histoire.

            Un rapport sexuel. Avec lui. Il frissonna à cette idée.

_Ha ! On va voir ça ! Je vais vous faire rouler sous la table, Vakarian ! dit-elle en le défiant d’un doigt posé sur sa poitrine.

_Faites donc ça !

 

            Le reste de la nuit était plus flou. Il était presque sûr qu’ils avaient continué à boire et avaient finalement décidé de partir alors qu’ils étaient encore capables de tenir sur leurs pieds. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ils avaient dû prendre un taxi et finir dans cette chambre d’hôtel. Mais pourquoi ? Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler. Et comment s’étaient-ils retrouvés nus tous les deux, et plus important, que s’était-il passé après cela ?

 

            Il se frotta le front, essayant désespérément de se souvenir du reste et, petit à petit, d’autres images de la nuit précédente commencèrent à lui revenir.

Elle et lui s’affalant sur le lit, épuisés et cherchant à s’endormir. Elle s’était rapprochée de son flanc pour enrouler son bras autour de se taille, se blottissant contre son épaule. Ses plaques avaient commencé à se relâcher quand elle avait bougé sa main et laissé ses doigts curieux traîner sur ses hanches, puis son ventre et enfin sous son vêtement, caressant les endroits plus doux entre les plaques rugueuses.

            Il se rappela avoir voulu repousser sa main mais en avoir été incapable. Au lieu de ça, sa propre main avait commencé à vivre sa vie de son côté, parcourant le corps de Shepard, glissant au creux de sa taille, s’y arrêtant un moment, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers ses hanches et ses fesses.

_Esprits, mais quel cul !

            Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer à ce souvenir. Il avait adoré ses courbes et sa douceur sous ses mains, et il avait adoré le petit glapissement qu’elle avait poussé lorsque ses doigts s’étaient frayé un chemin entre ses lèvres pour aller se poser sur son intimité humide. À quel point c’était chaud et humide.

 

            Ses plaques commencèrent à s’ouvrir au simple souvenir de la manière dont il l’avait caressée à travers le tissu de son pantalon et de sa réponse. Elle s’était accrochée fermement à lui, levant la cuisse pour la poser sur sa jambe, lui autorisant un meilleur accès, gémissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Cette façon qu’elle avait eue de s’effondrer en tremblant tout en criant son nom quand elle avait atteint l’orgasme. Tout ça grâce à lui et à ses doigts inquisiteurs.

            Il sourit, se sentant très fier de lui.

 

            Après, il se souvenait qu’elle avait baissé son pantalon avant de s’asseoir sur ses cuisses, l’incrédulité peinte sur son visage tandis qu’elle lui demandait où avait bien pu passer sa queue.

_Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? avait-il grogné, indigné. À l’intérieur, bien sûr. Elle n’a pas encore émergé, c’est tout.

_Umm… Émergé ? dit-elle en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

_Oui. Pourquoi ? Celle des mâles humains traîne tout le temps à l’air ?

_Ouais.

_C’est stupide. Hey, qu’est-ce que vous faites !

_J’enquête.

 

            Et comme ça, elle s’était penchée et avait fait glisser ses doigts depuis son estomac jusqu’à la jonction entre ses jambes, s’arrêtant sur l’endroit qui, quand elle le touchait, le faisait gémir et remuer les hanches.

_Aha, cria-t-elle triomphalement en continuant à caresser le sillon.

Quand elle l’avait vu se relâcher, elle s’était agenouillée entre ses jambes et avait commencé à y passer sa langue.

            Sa gorge s’assécha quand il se rappela comment elle avait titillé sa queue de sa langue habile et comment elle l’avait léchée avant de le prendre dans sa bouche pour le sucer, sa tête montant et descendant. Comme cela avait été incroyable lorsqu’il avait fini par jouir.

 

            Ils avaient dû se déshabiller mutuellement, il n’en était pas sûr, mais il se rappelait vaguement qu’elle lui avait montré quoi faire avec ces doux reliefs sur sa poitrine et à quel point elle avait aimé ça lorsqu’il avait léché ce petit nœud au milieu.

            Ils avaient dû s’évanouir ou aller dormir après ça parce que le reste était un grand trou noir dans lequel son esprit n’arrivait pas à pénétrer. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il devait penser de tout ça. Il semblerait, de ce qu’il se souvienne, et en dépit de leurs différences physiologiques, que ça puisse marcher entre eux.

Et que ça puisse être bon. Vraiment bon…

 

            Mais il ne l’avait jamais vue autrement que comme une amie, et il n’avait jamais vu l’intérêt d’une relation inter-espèces avant. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir en se réveillant. Est-ce qu’elle allait se rappeler ce qui s’était passé ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait en penser ? Est-ce qu’il ne devrait pas s’habiller et se faufiler hors d’ici avant qu’elle se réveille ?

 

            Ses pensées frénétiques se figèrent en une seconde lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ahurie.

_Garrus ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

            Elle réalisa soudain qu’elle était nue à partir de la taille et elle saisit la couverture pour s’en couvrir, s’asseyant à la vitesse de la lumière avant de brailler avec indignation.

_Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, bordel ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_Moi ? dit-il en s’asseyant, furieux de ses insinuations. C’est vous qui avez commencé !

_Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

_Vous avez essayé de me séduire ! dit-il en l’accusant de son doigt.

_Vous êtes pas malade ? s’énerva-t-elle en empoignant plus fermement la couverture. Vous devez avoir trop bu la nuit dernière.

_Ha ! Dit celle qui s’est endormie en ronflant.

_Je ne ronfle jamais, espèce d’enfoiré, grogna-t-elle avant de saisir son oreiller pour le lui jeter au visage.

_Bon… Hum… Pendant qu’on est là… Vous voulez qu’on remette ça ? dit-il en souriant de toutes ses mandibules.

_Très drôle, grogna-t-elle avant d’attraper le drap, de l’arracher du lit – et de lui aussi – avant de s’enrouler dedans pour se retirer dans la salle de bain.

_Sale con ! Toujours à tout prendre à la rigolade, grommela-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

 

            Garrus eut du mal à déglutir. En fait, il ne plaisantait pas.

 

***

 

             Elle démarra la douche et se tint debout sous le jet puissant, appuyant ses mains sur le mur pour laisser le flot chaud nettoyer son corps et lui éclaircir les idées. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle essaya de se concentrer sur les événements de la nuit précédente. Peut-être qu’elle finirait pas déterrer quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi elle s’était réveillée dans ce lit avec Garrus. Nue.

_Voyons voir. Nous sommes allés boire un coup à l’Au-Delà. En fait, plus d’un, je crois. Et après ?_

            Elle commençait à se rappeler leur danse, ses avances à Garrus ( _Bordel, j’ai vraiment dit ça ?_ ) et le refus de celui-ci. Puis, encore à boire. Ils n’avaient pas voulu retourner sur le Normandy alors ils avaient pris un taxi et étaient venus à cet hôtel – quel qu’il soit – et avaient essayé d’endormir leur ivresse.

_ _Quoi d’autre ? Réfléchis_   _!_ se morigéna-t-elle.

 

            Des images floues commencèrent à se former derrière ses paupières, comme un film abîmé. Elle avait roulé sur le lit avant de venir faire des câlins à Garrus, respirant son odeur. Un intolérable besoin de le toucher l’avait assaillie.

La sensation d’une peau doucement tannée entre les plaques fermes.

Puis ses doigts avaient caressé son intimité. Doux, mais insistants. Son cœur battit plus fort et elle se sentit palpiter au souvenir de ses gestes. Elle dut presser son front sur le carrelage froid pour calmer les battements de son cœur. L’effet fut de courte durée, cependant. La scène suivante la montrait entre les cuisses de Garrus, léchant et aspirant  son sexe. Lui, grognant et emmêlant ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

 

            Le sang lui monta au visage et l’embarras la rendit vaguement nauséeuse. D’un autre côté, elle se sentait incroyablement excitée par ces souvenirs. Mais ça ne l’aidait pas à comprendre qui était vraiment le responsable de tout ça.

 _Bordel, je suppose que c’est vraiment moi qui aie commencé_ , admit-elle en soupirant.

            Son propre comportement la surprenait. Elle aimait beaucoup Garrus, comme on aime un vieil ami, comme un camarade et un confident. Mais elle ne l’avait jamais considéré comme un compagnon potentiel. Ils étaient de deux espèces différentes après tout. Enfin, si elle en croyait ses souvenirs, ça n’avait pas l’air d’être un problème. Elle se demanda ce qu’il pensait de tout ça. Est-ce qu’il se moquait d’elle quand il suggérait de « remettre ça » ou était-il sérieux ?

 

            Elle coupa l’eau avec un soupir, bien consciente qu’elle allait devoir quitter cette salle de bain et l’affronter. Elle s’enroula dans la grande serviette moelleuse pendue à une barre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

 

***

 

            Garrus s’était habillé et marchait de long en large, essayant de décider quoi faire. Devait-il l'attendre et essayer de lui parler, ou simplement s’en aller et prétendre qu’il ne s’était rien passé ?

            Il gribouilla une note qu’il laissa sur le lit.

« Shepard,

Je vous verrais sur le Normandy.

Désolé pour la nuit dernière. »

            Il fixa le papier quelques secondes avant de rayer la dernière ligne. Il n’avait rien fait de mal. C’était elle qui était venue le chercher… En plus de ça, il n’était pas désolé. Enfin, il était désolé de s’être fichu dans le pétrin, pas de ce qui s’était passé. Ça avait été… incroyablement bon. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire de ça. Si elle avait été Turienne, ils auraient juste rangé ça dans la case « évacuer la tension » et auraient continué leurs vies. Mais elle n’était pas Turienne, et c’était sa meilleure amie. Que faisaient les humains dans ce genre de situation ? Il n’en savait foutre rien.

 

            Mais, alors, il commença à se rappeler de cette humaine quand il était au SSC. Un de ses amis l’avait aidée à résoudre un problème et, après ça, elle avait semblé obsédée par lui. Elle lui amenait des pâtisseries turiennes au bureau, elle l’attendait après le travail pour essayer de lui parler, elle le suivait partout… Le pauvre type n’avait pas pu la convaincre de le laisser tranquille et il avait dû se faire transférer ailleurs.

            Et si Shepard était obsédée par lui après ça ? Déjà qu’elle traînait un peu trop autour de lui, généralement quand il essayait de bosser un peu sur le calibrage du canon principal du Normandy. Est-ce qu’il serait encore capable de travailler si elle restait toujours accrochée à ses basques ?

Oh, et qu’en était-il de cette humaine qu’ils avaient dû arrêter alors qu’elle poursuivait son mari avec un couteau de cuisine parce qu’il avait osé regarder une autre femme ? Shepard avait non seulement beaucoup plus d’armes à sa disposition, mais elle avait également un très bon crochet du droit. Il la voyait d’ici en train de le poursuivre, trouant tout et n’importe quoi avec son Viper tandis qu’il tentait de fuir sa colère après avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

            Il décida que les humaines étaient décidément trop dangereuses - et apportaient trop de problèmes - pour qu’on puisse envisager une relation avec elles. Il n’avait plus qu’à lui expliquer le concept turien « d’évacuer la tension » et espérer qu’elle ne veuille pas le tuer.

 

            Il récupéra la note, la froissa et la jeta dans la corbeille. Il allait lui parler et essayer de s’en sortir en un seul morceau. Il retint ses pas lorsqu’elle chargea hors de la salle de bain, posa la main sur sa hanche et commença à parler, très vite, en regardant le sol, comme si elle avait préparé un petit discours qu’elle devait débiter avant de perdre courage.

_Écoutez, Garrus. Je suis désolée. Vous avez raison, c’est moi qui ai commencé tout ça, et je m’excuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je pense que j’ai un peu trop bu. Humm, continua-t-elle en se frottant la nuque de sa main libre, je suis désolée si je vous ai mis mal à l’aise. C’est juste que… J’étais très stressée… et… Vous savez…. J’avais besoin de… Hum…(Sa main chuta et commença à triturer l’ourlet de la serviette)… distraction. Et… on avait bu et tout… Et… Je sais que les humaines ce n’est pas votre truc… Hum… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n’arrivera plus.

 

            Elle laissa échapper une grosse expiration, comme si elle l’avait retenue tout ce temps, avant de finalement lever les yeux sur lui. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent en silence avant qu’il prenne la parole. Et quand il le fit, il ne parvint pas à croire ce qui sortit de sa bouche :

_Alors, vous aviez juste besoin de quelqu’un, n’importe qui, avec qui évacuer le stress ? Et comme j’étais là, autant que ça soit moi ?

 _Esprits, mais qu’est-ce que je viens de dire_   _?_ se gifla-t-il mentalement.

_Quoi ? Non… Je ne… Ce n’est pas du tout ça… balbutia-t-elle.

_Vous savez quoi ? Ça n’a pas d’importance, dit-il en agitant la main, comme pour chasser tout ce bordel. On a juste évacué un peu de stress. Rien de grave.

            Il n’était pas sûr de dire la vérité mais il espérait qu’elle le croit.

_C’est une pratique plutôt courante sur les vaisseaux turiens. C’est ça ou la boxe. Les deux fonctionnent. Alors, oubliez ça. J’ai… ah… j’ai des choses à faire. Je vous verrai sur le Normandy.

            Il se précipita, laissant Shepard plantée là, la bouche béante, en train de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

 

***

 

            Est-ce qu’elle aurait vraiment fait pareil avec n’importe qui ? Est-ce qu’elle avait simplement utilisé le premier corps chaud qui lui soit tombé sous la main ? Elle arriva à la conclusion que non.

            Mais le temps de rentrer au vaisseau un million de messages l’attendaient déjà. Et le soir était déjà là quand elle trouva le temps de se rendre à la batterie principale pour essayer de lui parler.

_Vous avez une minute ? demanda-t-elle à son dos en entrant.

_Ça peut attendre un peu ? Je suis en plein calibrage, grommela-t-il sans se retourner vers elle.

 _On y était. Les interruptions commençaient. Elle va probablement commencer à me tourner autour et refuser de s’en aller. Je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour m’en débarrasser,_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

_On se parlera plus tard, Garrus, dit-elle à voix basse après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

            Puis elle s’en fut.

 _Bordel_.

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire mais, en fait, il était déçu.

 

***

 

            Le jour suivant, ils partirent en mission pour trouver Thane Krios, un assassin drell, et le convaincre de rejoindre leur cause. Ils durent batailler contre des hordes de mercenaires et de méchas pour suivre ses traces, aidés par quelques tirs bien placés de l’assassin. Garrus était plutôt impressionné par ses compétences de sniper. Il avait le sentiment que Krios serait un atout pour leur équipe et il était impatient de le rencontrer. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient se faire quelques concours une fois à bord.

            Quand ils rattrapèrent finalement Thane, celui-ci fit une entrée remarquée en se débarrassant des gardes du corps de Nassana et de Nassana elle-même en quelques secondes, avant de les ignorer le temps de réciter une prière pour les damnés.

            Garrus remarqua le regard appréciatif que Shepard laissa glisser sur le corps de Thane, sa bouche se recourbant en un petit sourire, et tout à coup il ne fut plus aussi enthousiaste à l’idée d’avoir le Drell à bord. Il était un assassin après tout. Est-ce qu’ils pouvaient vraiment lui faire confiance ? Lui ne pourrait certainement pas.

 

            Mais le Drell accepta de les rejoindre et s’installa près des systèmes de survie. Garrus décida de garder un œil sur lui.

 

            Quelques jours plus tard, il attendait l’ascenseur pour descendre à la salle des moteurs pour parler des canons avec Ken et Gabby, lorsqu’il vit Shepard se rendre dans les quartiers de Thane. Il décida de rester là quelques minutes, juste pour voir combien de temps elle allait y passer. Il lui sembla qu’une éternité s’était écoulée lorsqu’elle se décida à sortir, rien moins qu’un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

            Il prétendit être en chemin pour aller boire un verre dans la salle d’observation et la gratifia d’un hochement de tête rapide au moment de la croiser.

 

            Maintenant qu’il était là, autant qu’il le boive ce verre. Alors il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bar pour se verser un verre de ce tord-boyaux vert qui lui brûlerait la gorge mais aurait au moins le mérite d’améliorer son humeur.

_Des soucis ? lui demanda Kasumi depuis le canapé ?

_Hmm ? Uh… Non… J’avais juste besoin d’un verre, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

            Il étudia son visage – enfin la petite partie visible sous la capuche – et se décida à risquer quelques questions.

_Umm… Qu’est-ce que vous pensez de ce Krios ?

_Thane ? J’ai été en mission avec lui et même s’il à des airs de guerrier mystérieux, il est plutôt sympa. Un super sniper aussi. Ce n’est pas mon genre mais je peux comprendre qu’une femme soit attirée par lui.

_Une femme ? demanda Garrus en déglutissant. Comme qui ?

_Je crois que Kelly l’aime bien. Et Shepard est plutôt souvent dans le coin.

_Oh ? dit-il en s'efforçant de paraître naturel. Souvent comment ?

_Je crois qu’elle lui rend visite tous les jours depuis qu’il est à bord. J’entends tout ce qui se passe là-dedans vous savez, dit-elle en clignant de l’œil. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? gloussa-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

_Moi ? Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je suis juste… Je veux juste garder un œil sur lui. Pour être sûr qu’il ne nous trahira pas. Vous savez… C’est un assassin… On ne sait pas à qui va sa loyauté…Bon, en tout cas, je dois retourner travailler. À plus tard.

 

            Bon, le verre n’avait pas aidé. Il était encore de moins bonne humeur qu’avant.

 

***

 

            _Shepard, arrêtez de gigoter ! dit Kasumi, exaspérée, en lui attrapant les épaules. Je n’arriverais pas à remonter la fermeture éclair si vous continuez à vous agiter.

_Bien, bien, soupira Shepard. C’est pourquoi toute cette mascarade déjà ?

_Vous n’auriez pas vraiment l’air à votre place en armure, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous êtes magnifique. Vous devriez porter ce genre de trucs plus souvent.

_Bien sûr. Je pourrais en botter des culs en ayant l’air d’une prostituée ! Sans parler de ces chaussures telllllemment confortables, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

_Hé bien, ce sera parfait pour la soirée. Hock sera incapable de détourner le regard de vous.

_Très bien, allons-y, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte une fois que la fermeture fut remontée.

            Elles quittèrent la cabine de Shepard et prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’au centre de commandement. Elles étaient en chemin pour le sas lorsque la porte de l’armurerie s’ouvrit et que Garrus en surgit, les bousculant presque.

_Regardez où vous allez, big boy, sourit Shepard en lui attrapant le bras avant qu’il leur rentre dedans.

            Il se figea, la fixant, ses yeux parcourant tout son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle sentit le sang monter à ses joues lorsque le regard de Garrus s’attarda sur son décolleté et qu’une étincelle prédatrice s’y alluma. Peut-être que Kasumi avait raison en fin de compte : elle devrait porter ce truc plus souvent.

_Où est-ce que vous allez toutes les deux ?  finit-il par demander.

« Habillées comme ça » voulut-il ajouter, mais il ne valait mieux pas.

_Oh juste une fête, sourit Kasumi. Les filles sont de sortie, ajouta-t-elle en entraînant Shepard.

 

            Il resta là, les regardant jusqu’à ce qu’elles disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il se força finalement à bouger et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, il demanda l’étage des quartiers de l’équipage, appuyant sur le bouton avec tant de force qu’il manqua de le casser.

_Une fête. Bordel ! Il pariait qu’il y aurait de l’alcool. Et qu’il y aurait des hommes, aussi._

_Des hommes humains._

            Cette fois-ci, il frappa le mur, laissant un petit impact, mais il s’en fichait.

 _Bon, au moins Thane n’était pas avec elles_.

            Cette pensée le réconforta un peu, mais pas assez. Quand l’ascenseur termina enfin sa course, il en sortit d’un bond et se dirigea vers la batterie principale. Verrouillant la porte derrière lui, il commença à faire les cent pas, ressassant les pires scénarios.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m’en fais ? Elle n’est pas ma… compagne, ou quoi que ce soit._

 

            Il s’arrêta pour saisir le garde-fou et tenta de s’éclaircir les idées. Mais il n’arrivait pas à cesser de penser à elle. Cette… robe… Ou quel que soit son nom…Elle la mettait vraiment en valeur. Sa taille, ses hanches, ses longues jambes… Et son décolleté. Il ne s’était jamais préoccupé de ces drôles de collines sur le torse des asaris ou des humaines avant, mais maintenant… Il se rappelait cette nuit-là, lorsqu’il les avait touchées et caressées. C’était… si bon…

            Et quand il avait léché ce petit nœud rose au milieu, elle avait glapi avant de s’accrocher à son cou et de…

Ses plaques commencèrent à se détendre. Il devait arrêter.

_Merde !

 

            Il attendit toute la journée qu’elle revienne, se demandant même si elle reviendrait pour la nuit. Finalement, il se décida à aller chercher à dîner, même s’il n’avait pas faim. Mais il n’avait pas mangé de la journée et il savait, en bon soldat, qu’il devait entretenir ses forces, au moins pour le bien de leur mission.

            Il se dirigea vers le carré et attrapa le premier truc dextro-aminé qu’il put trouver avant de s’asseoir pour tenter de le mastiquer. Il envoya paître tous ceux qui tentèrent de lui parler. Une fois seul à table, il eut tout le loisir de se tracasser et de ruminer combien il en voulait à Shepard… Et à lui aussi, pour la laisser le contrôler comme ça.

 

            Soudain, il y eut du raffut et il releva le nez juste à temps pour voir Kasumi aider Shepard à se diriger vers l’infirmerie, le bras saignant, et du sang maculant toute son armure.

_Attendez ! Son amure ? Qu’est-ce qu’elles avaient foutu ? C’était quel genre cette fête, au juste ?_

            Il sauta de son siège et se rua dans l’infirmerie. La poitrine, l’épaule et le bras de Shepard avaient été libérés de l’amure, son sous-pull avait été roulé sur ses hanches et elle était assise sur un des lits, seulement vêtue au-dessus de la taille de son soutien-gorge de sport.

            Le Docteur Chakwas était en train d’appliquer le médigel et les bandages sur l’épaule et le bras de Shepard tout en ignorant ses imprécations.

_Ca va ? demanda Kasumi d’une voix inquiète.

_Juste un peu groggy, sourit Shepard avant que ses yeux se posent sur le visage de Garrus. Hey, dit-elle, lui souriant malgré la douleur.

_Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Vous allez bien ? À quel genre de fête stupide étiez-vous ? brailla-t-il en se pressant à ses côtés.

_Elle est venue m’aider pour… quelque chose d’important, dit Kasumi. La fête c’était juste une excuse pour s’introduire quelque part et y récupérer quelque chose qui m’appartient.

_Et vous me dites ça seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m’avez pas emmené avec vous ?

            Ses sub-harmoniques étaient basses et menaçantes, mais il s’en fichait. Elles lui avaient fait passer une journée d’enfer, et maintenant ça ?

_C’était délicat. On ne pouvait pas se contenter de foncer dans le tas en tirant dans tous les sens, dit Kasumi, déstabilisée par la colère contenue dans sa voix.

_Garrus, ça va, s’interposa Shepard, posant une main sur son bras. Je vais bien et on a eu ce qu’on voulait.

 

            Elle était heureuse qu’il se décide finalement à lui parler. Il l’évitait depuis cette fameuse nuit (Calibrage, mon cul !) et si c’était tout ce qu’il fallait pour le faire sortir de sa coquille, ça valait bien quelques égratignures et impacts de balles par-ci par-là.

_On se parlera plus tard, OK ? lui dit-elle en souriant avant de retirer sa main qui manqua aussitôt au Turien, comme si on avait amputé sa poitrine d’un organe vital.

_De toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être là, le sermonna le Dr Chakwas en mettant la touche finale à son travail de soin.

_Bien. J’y vais.

            Il lança un dernier regard de désapprobation à Kasumi puis il disparut par la porte.

_Il vous aime bien, hein ? dit Kasumi avec un clin d’œil.

_On est de vieux amis, répondit Shepard en regardant la porte, comme si elle pouvait toujours le voir.

 

***

 

            Le jour d’après, ils firent halte à la Citadelle et Shepard emmena Garrus et Grunt avec elle pour faire quelques courses. Elle voulait acheter quelques armes et améliorations d’armure, d’autant plus que ses spallières avaient été abîmées par le foutu vaisseau de Hock.

            C’était la première fois que Grunt mettait les pieds dans un endroit aussi dépaysant et il regardait partout autour de lui, s'imprégnant de tout comme un enfant lors de sa première visite à la fête foraine. Quand ils dépassèrent deux Krogans en train de débattre pour savoir s’il y avait des poissons dans le lac du Présidium, ses yeux s’illuminèrent.

_Est-ce qu’on peut aller pêcher ? demanda-t-il à Shepard en pinçant les lèvres.

            En fait, il n’avait encore jamais mangé de poisson de sa courte vie, mais ces Krogans avaient l’air de trouver cela tellement bon qu’il devait absolument essayer.

_Au Présidium ? J’ai comme un doute, répondit-elle en riant.

Mais quand elle avisa son air découragé, elle s’adoucit.

_OK, on va poser la question. Ça vous va ?

_Yeah, dit-il en souriant tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

 

            Ils commencèrent par aller chez Rodam Expeditions. Quand le commerçant turien découvrit qui elle était, il fut plus que ravi de lui faire une remise tout en discutant de son matériel et de ses améliorations. Il n’avait pas pensé grand-chose d’elle quand elle était entrée, si ce n’est qu’il était un peu inhabituel de voir un Turien et un Krogan suivre un Humain. Mais maintenant qu’il savait que c’était le Commandant Shepard qui honorait son magasin de sa présence, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rayonner. Au moins jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Garrus, puis sur Shepard et qu’il se racle la gorge en reprenant une attitude toute professionnelle.

            Shepard jeta un coup d’œil à Garrus derrière elle, et il lui rendit son regard avec un air innocent et peut-être un petit sourire malicieux.

           

            Ils achevèrent leurs courses et partirent explorer la zone jusqu’à trouver le jardinier du Présidium adossé à un mur de l'Étoile Noire.

_Hey, vous savez s’il y a des poissons dans les lacs ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ? Je pense qu’on me la pose à peine moins que « où sont les toilettes ? ». Il s’agit de réserves, celles du Présidium, qui sont indépendantes de celles des Secteurs. Le seul endroit de la station que je connais où vous pourrez trouver des poissons, c’est la boutique de souvenirs de Deleia Sanassi.

_Désolée, Grunt, dit Shepard en se tournant vers son ami krogan.

_Bah, c’est pas grave, répondit-il, mais il avait tout de même l’air déçu.

            Le jardinier, ravi d’avoir trouvé un auditoire intéressé, commença à parler des fleurs au Présidium, en souriant et en agitant les mains, jusqu’à ce que…

Il se figea, jeta un regard à Garrus et se referma comme une huître.

_Bien, je ne vous retiens pas. C’était sympa de vous parler, dit-il en se dépêchant de partir.

            Shepard regarda Garrus, mais il tourna rapidement la tête, feignant d’être passionné par son environnement, examinant chaque détail.

_Hum… Il se passe quelque chose…_

           

            Pour tester son hypothèse, elle se rendit au bar et commanda un verre au barman turien.

_Qu’est-ce que ce sera ? demanda-t-il.

_Ce que vous avez de plus fort, dit-elle et elle put sentir Garrus se tendre juste derrière elle.

_Facile, dit le barman en versant un peu de liquide vert dans un verre.

_C’est… Est-ce que c’est vraiment vert ?

_Ouais et je vous garantis que ça vous laissera sur le cul, sourit-il tout en poussant le verre dans sa direction.

            Shepard gloussa et descendit le verre avant de faire un brin de causette au Turien. Il se mit à rire et à plaisanter avec elle, mais encore une fois cela ne dura pas, car il s’arrêta soudainement avant de regarder Garrus, puis Shepard, ses yeux la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds pendant une seconde avec un drôle de sourire avant qu’il s’éloigne du comptoir. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un grognement sourd venir de Garrus.

_Bien, excusez-moi, mais j’ai d’autres clients à servir, dit le barman avant de s’éloigner.

 

            Elle regarda ses coéquipiers. Grunt semblait complètement insensible à ce qui se passait et les mandibules de Garrus s’écartèrent en un sourire malicieux. Maintenant elle était certaine qu’il trafiquait quelque chose, mais elle décida d’attendre leur retour sur le Normandy pour lui parler en privé.

 

***

 

            _Shepard, vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? dit Garrus de cette voix basse et sexy qui envoyait des frissons dans sa moelle épinière alors qu’elle entrait dans la salle de la Batterie Principale.

_Vous avez une minute ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée à ne pas se faire rembarrer par quelques calibrages.

_Bien sûr. J’étais justement en train de me tourner les pouces.

_Bien.

            Elle s’avança dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

_Aujourd’hui, quand on était à la Citadelle… Vous disiez quelque chose aux Turiens auxquels j’ai parlé, n’est-ce pas ? Sur une fréquence que je ne pouvais pas entendre.

_Je… ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

            Il tenta de prendre un air innocent mais ça ne leurrait personne.

_Si, vous l’avez fait.

            Elle fixa ses yeux bleus et il sut qu’il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle n’était pas stupide et elle finirait par comprendre tôt ou tard. De plus, il ferait aussi bien de placer ses pions maintenant. Il se retourna et poussa un bouton pour verrouiller la porte, avalant sa salive avant de répondre.

_Oui. J’ai bien dit quelque chose.

_Qu’est-ce que vous leur avez dit ?

_Je leur ai dit… Je leur ai dit que vous étiez à moi.

            Il la regarda avec circonspection, attendant sa réaction. Elle se rapprocha, si près de lui qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses mandibules s’agitèrent, mais il tenta de rester calme.   

_Vous m’avez… revendiquée ?

_Je me fous de savoir si elle va commencer à me poursuivre avec un fusil à pompe. Je la veux._

_Oui.

            L’estomac de Shepard se tordit et ses joues devinrent écarlates devant cet aveu. Depuis leur nuit alcoolisée, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de penser à lui. Un bon paquet de nuits sans sommeil l’avait finalement convaincue qu’elle ne l’avait pas dragué par hasard. Elle devait bien admettre qu’il l’attirait comme personne. Mais elle pensait que ce n’était qu’elle, qu’il n’était pas intéressé. Mais il était là, maintenant, lui jetant un regard enflammé, et elle ne put plus se retenir.

_Bien, alors, je vous revendique aussi. Vous êtes à moi, Garrus Vakarian, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son cou.

 

            Il laissa échapper une expiration qu’il n’avait pas été conscient de retenir, et ses plaques commencèrent à se détendre à ses mots et à son toucher. Le monde s’effaça autour de lui, ses yeux uniquement concentrés sur elle, son regard, son souffle, ses doigts qui glissaient sur la peau sensible de sa nuque.

            L’instant d’après, il se pencha et la poussa contra la porte, agrippant ses poignets et les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête, la plaquant de son corps contre le métal dur, heureux d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de verrouiller.

Si cela avait été n’importe qui d’autre, elle l’aurait repoussé si fort qu’il se serait fracassé le crâne sur le plancher avant de se cuisiner son cœur pour le dîner. Mais c’était Garrus, un Garrus qui prenait les choses en main qui plus est, et ça, ainsi que ce désir dévorant qu’il avait d’elle, l’excita plus que de raison.

 

            Il pressa les plaques de sa bouche contre ses lèvres dans une imitation du baiser qu’elle lui avait donné sur la piste de danse, et il grogna doucement lorsque sa langue pointa pour tracer les contours de sa bouche, réclamant le passage. Il fut ravi de le lui accorder et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, frottant l’une contre l’autre. C’était une expérience incroyable que de la goutter, de se fondre en elle dans un lent et profond baiser. Il relâcha ses poignets et s’écarta un peu, juste assez pour laisser courir sa main entre eux, touchant et caressant sa poitrine –Oh combien il avait attendu ça ! – et ça lui sembla encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. Mais sa main ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps à cet endroit, parce qu’il y avait d’autres chemins à explorer, et elle descendit le long de son estomac jusqu’à la jonction de ses cuisses. Elle glapit et projeta ses hanches en avant quand sa paume se referma sur son entrejambe et que ses doigts trouvèrent sa fente déjà humide pour lui sous le tissu.

            Il glissa son doigt le long de ses lèvres, appuyant légèrement en ronronnant lorsqu’elle se mit à trembler et à agrippa son bras.

_Garrus, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un gémissement rauque. Non que je n’apprécie pas ce que vous êtes en train de me faire, mais je pense tout de même qu’on devrait s’arrêter et continuer dans ma cabine.

_Bonne idée, gronda-t-il.

            Juste comme elle allait bouger, il l’arrêta.

_Attendez. On ne devrait pas perturber l’équipage.

_Quoi ? Il va me jeter MAINTENANT. C’est une blague ?_

_Vous devriez partir en premier et je vous suivrai dans quelques minutes. Ce sera mieux que d’y aller tous les deux comme des varrens en rut, gloussa-t-il en mordillant son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant trembler son estomac et pulser le sang dans son entrejambe.

 

            Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait presque perdu toute volonté de partir, mais les choses seraient plus simples dans sa cabine… Dans son lit… Alors elle se recomposa et le repoussa gentiment.

_Oh. OK. Un point pour vous. Mais ne me faites pas attendre trop longtemps. Et… vous voudrez sans doute porter quelque chose de confortable.

            Ses yeux scintillèrent de malice et quand il déverrouilla la porte elle quitta la pièce, presque étourdie de désir.

 

***

 

            Elle était assise sur son lit, face à l’entrée de ses quartiers, ne portant rien d’autre qu’un peignoir, les deux parties retenues par une ceinture assez lâche pour laisser voir sa poitrine et ses jambes nues. Elle sourit quand il entra, mais ses sourcils se relevèrent lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il ne portait pas ses vêtements civils.

_Ummmm…. Vous portez toujours votre amure ? Je pensais vous avoir dit de mettre quelque chose de confortable. Et, par là, je voulais dire quelque chose qui s’enlève rapidement.

_C’était plus sûr, répondit-il en descendant les escaliers tout en retirant ses gants avant de déclipser les éléments pectoraux et de les laisser tomber au sol.

_Plus sûr ?

            Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se haussèrent encore d’un cran.

_Mais qu’est-ce que je lui ai fait l’autre nuit ?_

_Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose dont je devrais me souvenir de notre nuit à l’hôtel ?

_Non. Plus sûr pour ça, gloussa-t-il en enlevant la partie basse, révélant une érection massive qui se pressait contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

_J’ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de ne pas me balader comme ça. Encore plus en me rendant dans la cabine de mon Commandant.

 

            La main de Shepard se porta à sa bouche alors qu’elle riait, les yeux pétillants. Puis elle voulut se lever pour l’aider à se débarrasser du reste de son armure.

_Non. Restez là. Je profite de la vue, dit-il en la poussant en arrière avant de retirer doucement tous les autres morceaux de l’armure et de les laisser tomber en pile au sol.

Il adorait cette manière qu’elle avait de suivre chacun de ses mouvements avec anticipation. Elle l’avait déjà vu nu, mais c’était durant leur nuit alcoolisée, et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour le contempler dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se mordit les lèvres et passa sa langue dessus alors qu’elle attendait avec anxiété qu’il finisse son petit show. Son sous-pull s’envola juste après, révélant ses muscles durs et ses plaques. Puis, finalement, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et le jeta quelque part dans la pièce, libérant sa queue rigide, comme au garde-à-vous, pointant vers elle et prête à passer à l’action.

 

            Il lui écarta les cuisses avant de s’agenouiller en face d’elle, s’installant entre ses jambes. Il ne perdit pas un moment avant d’écarter les pans de son peignoir pour révéler à ses mains et à ses yeux sa poitrine. Elle glapit sous l’intensité du geste, encore plus excitée qu’elle ne l’était déjà, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître. Et, quand il prit ses seins en coupe pour les caresser avec douceur, elle laissa échapper un souffle rauque avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

La ligne gracieuse de sa nuque attira aussitôt son attention et il se pencha pour tracer de sa langue le chemin depuis sa clavicule jusqu’à son oreille, en suivant la courbe de sa joue. La sensation de sa langue chaude et humide sur sa peau la fit trembler et s’accrocher à sa frange, juste avant qu’elle se détente un peu et fasse descendre en petits cercles ses doigts le long des plaques patinées de sa nuque.

            Un grognement bas s’échappa de la gorge du Turien qu’elle put sentir vibrer au travers de propre corps. Alors elle continua à caresser sa peau, heureuse d’avoir trouvé une partie de lui qui réponde à son toucher. Et il était en effet très réceptif. Il mordilla son épaule et projeta instinctivement ses hanches vers l’avant tandis que sa prise sur ses seins s’affermissait. Il se pencha, bougeant ses doigts sur le contour de l’un d’eux tout en faisant serpenter sa langue autour d’un mamelon, le regardant avec intérêt se dresser et devenir plus sombre. Il passa alors à l’autre côté et lécha l’autre douce protubérance sur toute sa longueur avant de poser sa bouche sur le petit nœud du milieu pour le sucer doucement, attentif à ne pas la blesser avec ses dents aiguisées, lapant et s’attardant, heureux de voir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque fois qu’il la mordillait.

           

            _Garrus, gémit-elle.

Il se délecta de l’entendre dire son nom ainsi et de la manière dont ses doigts agiles descendirent pour égratigner les douces étendues de peau entre ses plaques rigides. En réponse, il laissa échapper un petit grondement et se décida à explorer d’autres parties de son corps. Sa main se déplaça vers ses côtes et il gloussa lorsqu’elle se mit à rire avant de descendre sur sa hanche et sa jambe musclée. Il ne vagabonda pas trop loin pourtant, l’entourant pour mieux revenir par l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Quand il atteignit finalement l’endroit qu’elle voulait le voir toucher, elle se mit à trembler et écarta plus grand ses jambes pour lui.

Il caressa l’extérieur de ses lèvres avec le dos de son doigt avant d’écarter ses pétales pour se glisser à l’intérieur. La seule fois où il l’avait caressée avant, elle avait gardé ses vêtements. Il oublia presque de respirer tandis qu’il explorait cette partie de son anatomie, débarrassé de cet agaçant tissu. Il trouva un petit bourgeon qu’il lui sembla extrêmement sensible, car dès qu’il le toucha ses hanches tressautèrent dans sa main et un halètement s’échappa de sa gorge. Il sourit de satisfaction à cette découverte et commença à masser son clitoris avec de petits cercles, plongeant parfois ses doigts dans le conduit humide, poussant toujours plus loin, sa queue tremblant à chaque poussée, se demandant ce que cela lui ferait d’être en elle.

 

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle attrapa son bras en pantelant.

_Garrus, j’adore ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais maintenant je ne peux plus attendre pour que logiez cette jolie queue en moi.

            Il gloussa avant de lui enlever son peignoir, de la soulever, de grimper sur le lit en la tenant dans ses bras comme s’il elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume, de l'allonger et enfin de se positionner entre ses jambes. Elle l’attrapa par la nuque et le regarda droit dans les yeux, respirant sourdement tandis qu’il se guidait en elle. Elle était étroite, brûlante et humide. La sensation de ses muscles internes se refermant sur lui était absolument dingue.

 

            Laissant son poids porter sur ses bras, il s’enfouit en elle jusqu’à la garde avant de se retirer presque entièrement pour revenir encore. Elle grogna en sentant sa hampe l’emplir, le gland et les nervures venant frotter contre des terminaisons nerveuses qui envoyèrent de délicieux signaux de plaisir à son cerveau. Il commença à la pilonner à un rythme régulier. Un sourd grondement émanant de sa poitrine et les vibrations se répercutant dans son corps à elle s’ajoutèrent à la sensation de sa peau tannée frottant contre son clitoris et de ses plaques dures massant ses tétons à chacun de ses mouvements.

            Il se pencha et pressa ses plaques buccales contre ses lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent, leurs langues dansant l’une contre l’autre, explorant, goûtant, caressant. Puis il s’éloigna et caressa son cou de son nez avant de mordiller son épaule pour finalement lécher sa peau, sans oublier son mouvement de va-et-vient, désormais plus rapide et plus puissant, qu’elle accompagnait obligeamment de celui de ses propres hanches.

 

            Elle gémissait à chaque poussée tout en s’accrochant à son col. Ses doigts explorèrent son dos, de haut en bas, égratignant la peau douce, adorant cette manière qu’il avait de grogner à son oreille des choses qu’elle comprenait à peine.

_Si étroite… et chaude… Esprits.

            Alors il s’accrocha à elle tandis qu’il renversait leurs positions sans se déprendre. Elle était désormais au-dessus, s’aidant de ses mains pour se soulever. Leurs yeux se verrouillèrent tandis qu’elle roulait des hanches et qu’il s’enfouissait en elle. Elle adorait ce feu qui brûlait dans les magnifiques yeux bleus tandis qu’il la regardait bouger. Et il ne pouvait se rassasier de la manière dont ses sourcils papillonnaient à chaque fois que son clitoris frottait contre ses plaques.

            Ses mains étaient partout sur elle tandis qu’elle le chevauchait : il frotta son dos, prit en coupe ses seins qui étaient entièrement dressés pour lui, il serra sa taille avant de descendre pour aller masser son clitoris. Elle se pencha et l’embrassa avant de se redresser.

Il agrippa ses hanches pour la maintenir fermement en place tandis qu’il commençait à la pilonner furieusement. La pulsation dans son bas-ventre devint telle qu’elle se sentit partir et jouit dans un cri, son dos cambré et son corps palpitant autour de lui qui continuait à se frayer un chemin en elle tandis qu’elle redescendait des hauteurs de l’orgasme.

 

            L’instant d’après, elle fut de nouveau sous lui, la chaleur s’éveillant de nouveau en elle tandis qu’il continuait à aller et venir en elle sans merci, frottant des terminaisons nerveuses tant internes qu’externes. Elle gémissait et murmurait des mots sans suite à chaque poussée. Il se délectait de la manière qu’elle avait de se contracter autour de lui et de son corps doux et pourtant si puissant. Il grogna son approbation quand elle effleura sa taille et plongea ses ongles dans sa peau dure.

_Plus fort, murmura-t-elle d’une voix rauque en verrouillant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, plantant ses talons dans son dos.

Ce nouvel angle le fit gronder plus fort et ses hanches s’agitèrent à un rythme presque désespéré.

 

            Il appuya tout son poids sur un seul bras, enroulant son corps au-dessus du sien tandis qu’il passait son autre main sous ses fesses pour l’obliger à les soulever, cambrant son corps contre le sien pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus profondément. Elle laissa échapper un grognement guttural quand il la pilonna plus fort, juste comme elle le désirait. Ses nerfs s’enflammèrent sous cette nouvelle stimulation, son bas ventre pulsa, recherchant désespérément la libération tandis que ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans son dos.

            Ses mains descendirent pour agripper son cul, le rapprochant encore pour accroître la friction sur son clitoris. Son corps se verrouilla sur sa queue et il se sentait si proche, si proche. Mais il devait essayer de se retenir aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait, car il voulait encore la voir éclater en mille morceaux.

 

            On y était. Son corps se figea l’espace d’une seconde. Elle hurla son nom et commença à trembler violemment. La sensation de ses muscles internes inondant sa virilité était incroyable et l’incita à pomper de manière erratique encore un peu avant qu’il voie des feux d’artifice sous ses paupières et explose en elle, sa semence se répandant en longs jets brûlants.

 

            Il se laissa choir sur ses coudes juste au-dessus d’elle, haletant et fixant ses yeux à demi ouverts. Il lui caressa le visage avec le dos de son doigt, gravant tout cela dans sa mémoire. C’était une nuit dont il se souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie.

            Il se retira doucement et s’allongea à ses côtés tout en l’attirant à lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et posa son bras sur sa poitrine avant de commencer à tracer de petits cercles sur ses plaques.

_Vous vous souvenez quand vous m’avez demandé si j’aurais fait ça avec n’importe qui d’autre cette nuit-là ? La réponse est non, haleta-t-elle, toujours un peu essoufflée, en le regardant.

            Ses mandibules s’écartèrent en un sourire satisfait et il frotta avec tendresse son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

_Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez un autre round ? Ça n’était pas une blague, dit-il.

_Oui.

_Oui, quoi ?

_Oui, je veux un autre round.

_Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi.

 

            C’était définitivement une nuit dont ils se souviendraient pour toujours. Et répéteraient. Encore et encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
> Si vous avez aimé et que l'anglais ne vous fait pas peur, lancez-vous dans le Serendipity de la même auteur. Il vaut vraiment le détour. J'avais pensé le traduire aussi, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer aux trads. 
> 
> Quant à moi, j'espère trouver un jour la motivation pour finir la trad d'Horizon lamentablement laissée en plan... Mais ça ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite.


End file.
